


Midnight Snack

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Gen, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Post-Weirdmageddon, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: The night after Weirdmageddon, Ford has some trouble sleeping.





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Happy Endings".

Ford woke up gasping, sweat dripping down his neck. “Bill—!”

“Grunkle Ford, it’s okay!” cried Dipper. “We beat him, alright? We… he’s dead.”

Ford forced himself to take a deep breath, calm and slow. He soon realized he was in the kitchen of the Shack. Ford had apparently fallen asleep while reading the scrapbook. Dipper sat next to him, eating a bowl of cereal. Stan and Mabel were slouched against the table, fast asleep. It was all so serene, and yet…

“Isn’t it a little late for a snack, Dipper?” asked Ford.

“Eh,” said Dipper, between bites. “We just stopped the apocalypse. Figured I deserved a treat.”

“Fair enough,” said Ford. “Just don’t stay up too late.” With that, he headed off to bed.


End file.
